Nur ein einziges Mal
by AlyshaNemesis
Summary: Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass er nicht das Gleiche empfand wie sie, dass er noch zu sehr in der Vergangenheit lebte um ihre Gefühle erwidern zu können? RLNT :RLSB unrequited: [„Weißt du, manchmal ist es doch ganz praktisch, ein Metamorphmagus zu sein!“


_A/N: Guess who's back... Ja, ich habe mal wieder was fertig bekommen. Dieser oneshot liegt schon seit Ewigkeiten bei mir auf dem Computer, irgendwie wollte das Ende nie so wirklich was werden. Hoffentlich habe ich es jetzt halbwegs hinbekommen... _

_Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ich in nächster Zeit trotz Umzug und Studienwechsel doch wieder halbwegs regelmäßig zum schreiben kommen werde... Ihr wisst ja, reviews motivieren mich mehr zu schreiben #hint#_

_Ach ja, Nix meins, alles JKR und so weiter #gähn# Interessiert das ein? _

_Warnings: Vielleicht slightly OOC, ein wenig AU, angedeuteter Slash, angedeutete Szenen eindeutigen Inhalts... If you don't like this: Back off!!! ;)_

_So, nun aber: Enjoy and have fun! _**  
**

**Nur ein einziges Mal...**

„Aber warum, Remus, warum?" Große, dunkle Augen starrten ihn anklagend an. Zurecht, wie er seufzend feststellen musste. Wie würde er sich wohl an ihrer Stelle fühlen? Okay, schlechter Vergleich. Er wusste es ja in etwa, wie sie sich gerade fühlen musste. Nein, eigentlich wusste er es genau: Zurückgewiesen, desillusioniert, zerbrochen, kalt, gekränkt, verwirrt, hoffnungslos... Ach, er könnte diese Liste endlos weiterführen, wenn er wollte. Zu gut erinnerte er sich an damals, erinnerte sich an jedes Detail, an jeden Blick, jeden Muskel, der das Gesicht seines Gegenübers bewegt hatte, jeden Gedanken den er gehabt hatte. Spürte wieder, was er damals gespürt hatte, nicht als einfaches Echo, sondern so real, als wäre es auch heute noch real—was es durchaus war.

Einmal mehr fühlte er diese tiefe, wilde Verzweiflung von damals in sich aufsteigen, merkte, wie der Wolf die Kontrolle übernehmen wollte. Reißen. Töten. Vernichten. Alles und Jeden...

Mühsam rief er sich mental zur Ordnung, brachte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Es war vorbei. Lange schon vorbei, auch wenn es immer noch schmerzte, ihn auch jetzt noch so unendlich viel Beherrschung kostete...

Und deswegen bewunderte er sie auch, dass sie eben nicht reagierte, wie er damals reagiert hatte und wild fluchend alles zerstörte, was ihr unterkam. Bewunderte, dass sie ruhig blieb, nicht zusammenbrach. Er hätte es wohl nicht ertragen können, sie so zu sehen, ihr womöglich weh tun zu müssen um sie davon abzuhalten, sich letztlich nur selbst weh zu tun.

Aber war dieser verletzte Blick denn wirklich leichter zu ertragen?

Interessiert betrachtete er den Fußboden. Dass dieses Muster aber auch so faszinierend sein konnte... Wie leicht sich sein Verstand momentan doch auch ablenken ließ...

Konzentration, Remus! schalt er sich selber. Aber worauf denn konzentrieren? Auf ihre Augen, die ihn anstarrten, als hätte er ihr soeben ein Messer durchs Herz gestochen? Merlin, es wäre definitiv leichter zu ertragen, wenn sie brüllen würde, wüten, toben. Damit kannte er sich aus. Das hatte er schließlich schon hinter sich, wenn auch aus einer anderen Perspektive. Nicht, dass er stolz darauf war, bewahre! Diese Seite an sich hatte er immer nur zu gerne verdrängt. Aber Aggressivität, Wut... Nun, wenigstens wäre es etwas gewesen, wobei er hätte aktiv werden können.

Aber diese Enttäuschung in ihren Augen, diese Verwundbarkeit, die sie praktisch ausatmete... Nein, damit konnte er nicht umgehen, hatte es nie gekonnt und würde es jetzt garantiert auch nicht mehr lernen. Sie sah so klein, schwach und hilflos aus, wie sie da vor ihm stand und ihn flehend anblickte. Wie hatte es bloß so weit kommen können, dass er sie, ausgerechnet sie, eine der wenigen Freunde, die ihm noch geblieben waren, so sehr enttäuschen und verletzen musste?

Doch hätte er sie anlügen sollen? Hätte er ihr ewige Liebe schwören sollen, wo doch seine Gefühle und Gedanken immer noch bei einer ganz anderen Person weilten, bei der Person, die er liebte, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte und die auch jetzt noch, nach ihrem Tod, all seine Träume und Wünsche beherrschte? An die er sich verzweifelt klammerte, wie ein Ertrinkender an das rettende Ufer?

Auch wenn sie ihn damals zurückgewiesen hatte...

Sollte er sie küssen, wo er doch für nur einen Kuss seiner Liebe bereitwillig sein Leben gegeben hätte?

Abermals seufzte er. Nein, dass konnte er Dora nicht antun. Er konnte sie nicht anlügen, wollte es nicht einmal. Wenigstens seine Ehrlichkeit hatte sie verdient. Seine volle Ehrlichkeit... Auch wenn er bezweifelte, das ausdrücken zu können, was er wollte, einen Versuch war es wert. Das war er ihr und ihrer Freundschaft schuldig...

„Dora, es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich nicht, du bist...nur eine gute Freundin. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, aber ich kann dich nicht lieben. Nicht solange... Es tut mir so leid..."

Er meinte es ehrlich. Es tat ihm leid, wahnsinnig sogar. Es tat ihm leid, ihr eine solche Enttäuschung zufügen zu müssen, wie sie ihm einst selbst zugefügt worden war. Von der Person, die er über alles liebte... Auch er hatte einst dagestanden, verzweifelt, gerade noch so fähig ein leise geflüstertes „Warum?" über die Lippen .zu bringen, erschöpft von seiner sinnlosen Zerstörung. Tränen wollten alleine bei der Erinnerung daran ungehemmt fließen, doch er unterdrückte sie. Er hatte ebenso wie sie jetzt verzweifelt die Hoffnung geschürt, bis zum letzten, bis zur Gewissheit, dass sie vergebens war.

Es tat ihm auch leid, nur in so unzulänglichen Worten erklären zu können, warum er ihr das Herz brechen musste.

Und nun gab er ihr die selbe Antwort, die er einst erhalten hatte: „Weil mein Herz schon so lange jemand anderem gehört, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es sinnlos ist." Bis hierher waren seine Worte gleich lautend mit denen, die er selber vor so vielen Jahren gehört hatte. Aber ab hier war alles anders... Er drehte sich nicht um und verschwand, wählte nicht den leichten Weg.

Fest entschlossen, es anders zu machen, besser, bemühte er sich um eine Erklärung. Wenigstens das wollte er ihr geben können...

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, Dora. Ich mag dich, ich respektiere dich und du bist mir wichtig, als Freundin. Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber ich muss es loswerden. Es ist nur so, dass ich meine wahre Liebe bereits gefunden zu haben glaubte...und sie wieder verlor, endgültig." Als die erste Träne sich aus seinem Augenwinkel stahl, bemühte er sich nicht mehr, sie zurückzuhalten.

Während er versuchte, ihrem Blick standzuhalten, glaubte er in ihren Augen wachsendes Verstehen erkennen zu können, ungläubig und zweifelnd zunächst, langsam jedoch lag ein eindeutiges Begreifen in ihnen, dass er rasch zu bestätigen suchte, bevor ihn der Mut wieder verließ. Er holte tief Luft.

„Sirius hat mich nie geliebt. Nicht so, wie ich ihn geliebt habe.", sagte er tonlos und blickte wieder auf das Blümchenmuster des Fußbodens. Seltsam, wie interessant es ihm mal wieder erschien... Diese Symmetrie, die wie zufällige Uniformität... Merlin, er sollte sich nicht immer selber so ablenken! Abwesend lächelte er.

„Weißt du, ich habe es ihm gesagt... Damals, als Lily und James sich gerade verlobt hatten. Ich war so euphorisch, wir alle waren es, die Liebe lag irgendwie fast greifbar in der Luft... Alles schien möglich zu sein... Himmel, selbst Peter hatte damals eine Freundin!

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hatte, wieso ich es unbedingt tun musste. Wahrscheinlich dachte ich: Wenn James Potter es nach so langer Zeit geschafft hat, Lily Evans zu erobern, warum sollte ich dann nicht Sirius Black kriegen können? Warum sollte mir denn nicht auch ein wenig Glück gegönnt sein? Selbst Peter..." Er sprach jetzt leiser und schneller als zuvor, schien sich beinahe der Tatsache nicht mehr bewusst, dass sein Gegenüber ihn mit vor Staunen geweiteten Augen fixierte.

„Also sagte ich es ihm", fuhr er nervös fort. „Und bekam fast dieselbe Antwort, die ich heute geben musste. Er schaute mich nur traurig an und sagte, dass er mich nicht liebte, es nicht könne. Dass er mit mir keine Beziehung führen könne. Dass sein Herz jemand anderem gehöre. Nur... Hat er mir nie verraten wollen, wem. Bis zu seinem... Fortgehen... wollte er es mir nicht sagen."

Leise Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen, als er wieder an jenen Tag denken musste, an den Kampf im Ministerium, an den Bogen, den Vorhang, Sirius' überraschtes Gesicht, den Triumph in Bellatrix' Augen, Harry...

Und plötzlich spürte er sanfte Arme, die ihn umfingen, die ihn hielten. Fühlte den Trost und das Verständnis, die von der Frau ausgingen, die er gerade zurückgewiesen hatte, zurückweisen musste.

„Ich weiß, wie es für dich gewesen sein muss", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr. „Und ich versuche, zu verstehen, wie es noch für dich ist. Nach all diesen Jahren... Dass du trotz allem nie aufgehört hast, ihn zu lieben..."

Fest drückte sie den leise schluchzenden Mann an sich. Aus ihren Worten sprach Resignation, Liebe, Sorge und gleichzeitig eine große Entschlossenheit. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du traurig bist, Remus. Glaube mir, ich will nur das Beste für dich. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Und du hast es verdient, mehr als andere, hast du es verdient, einmal glücklich zu sein!" Mit diesen Worten fasste sie ihn sanft am Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. Überrascht keuchte er auf, als er sah, wie sich ihr rosafarbenes Haar langsam in schwarze, seidige Wellen legte, ihre Augen das leuchtendste sturmgrau annahmen, dass er je gesehen hatte, diese eine Farbe, die ihm kostbarer als alles andere war und in der er auf ewig versinken konnte... Diese Augen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Langsam verlor er sich in ihnen, in der Erinnerung. Und der Wolf in ihm erwachte...

Verführerisch geschwungene Lippen lächelten ihn an und eine vertraute und doch fremde Stimme durchdrang seine wirren Gedanken: „Weißt du, manchmal ist es doch ganz praktisch, ein Metamorphmagus zu sein!"

Diese Worte brachen den Bann, der über Remus gefallen war, seit er das Gesicht seines für immer verloren geglaubten Geliebten wiedergesehen hatte und er schüttelte seine (ihre?) Hände ab, verwies den Wolf knurrend in eine Ecke.

„Dora... Ich... Du... Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist! Ich will nicht..." Wundervoll, wie eloquent und gewandt er sich auszudrücken verstand! Er seufzte innerlich. Wenigstens sein Sarkasmus schien ja noch perfekt zu funktionieren. Wenn er ihr nur sagen könnte, was er fühlte! Wie gerne er ihr großzügiges Angebot annehmen würde und einmal, nur einmal den Körper seiner großen Liebe berühren wollte, nur einmal diese Lippen küssen, einmal nur das Glück auskosten wollte, auch wenn am anderen Morgen das Erwachen um so bitterer sein würde... Einmal, nur einmal in diesen Armen liegen, in diesen Augen versinken und sich endlosen Liebkosungen widmen. Dem Wolf die Kontrolle überlassen, sich einfach von der Leidenschaft fortreißen lassen...

Aber er konnte, nein, er durfte es nicht! Nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Sirius war tot, damit musste er sich ein für alle Mal abfinden! Wenn er auf dieses zugegebenermaßen großzügige Angebot einginge, würde er damit nur Schaden anrichten. Er konnte es Dora nicht antun, dazu war sie ihm zu wichtig. Er konnte sie nicht so ausnutzen, ihren Körper benutzen, ihre Fähigkeiten ausnutzen...

Doch der Wolf in ihm knurrte begehrlich auf, verlangte nach diesem Körper, der sich ihm so willig präsentierte... Und Remus' Widerstand schwand kontinuierlich. Zu lange hatte er den Wolf einzusperren versucht, zu lange war es ihm gelungen. Jahrelang, eigentlich Jahrzehnte hatte er die Kontrolle über diese Triebe nie aus der Hand gegeben, nur einmal Schwäche zugelassen, in eben diesem Moment der Euphorie in der er Sirius... Oh Merlin, wenn er nur mehr Kraft hätte!

Verzweifelt sah er sie an, sah in Sirius' wunderbares Gesicht und versuchte, den wahren Menschen dahinter zu erkennen, die Freundin, die ihm hier so selbstlos die Erfüllung seines größten Traumes anbot—und fand nichts als liebevolle Verständnis in ihrem warmen Blick. Lächelnd kam sie näher, zog ihn an sich und flüsterte: „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen... Denke daran, wie viel wir gemeinsam haben... Ich will dich küssen, dir nahe sein... Nur einmal, auch wenn es nicht wirklich ist. Auch wenn du nicht mich dabei meinst. Ich würde alles dafür tun, wirklich alles. Und wenn dies der einzige Weg ist..." Der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern hatte sich kontinuierlich verringert. Remus schluckte. Sie waren sich jetzt so nahe, dass kaum noch ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihnen Platz gehabt hätte. Und doch konnte er es noch nicht zulassen, konnte es nicht genießen. Der Wolf heulte auf, zornig, fordernder. Er unternahm noch einen letzten Versuch, zu protestieren, auch wenn es ihn mit jeder Sekunde mehr Kraft kostete.

„Aber ich..."

„Shhh...Sei still und genieße es!"

Ein Finger hatte sich sanft auf seine Lippen gelegt, die Berührung raubte ihm schier den Atem.

„...will dir nicht weh tun!", fuhr er mit letzter Kraft fort.

Die Antwort folgte in Form eines sanften, scheuen Kusses.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterten zarte Lippen in seinen Mund „Und du tust mir nicht weh. Ich will es so! Es ist meine Entscheidung und die einzige Möglichkeit uns beide glücklich zu machen... Wenigstens für diese eine Nacht!"

Erneut spürte er warme, weiche Lippen auf den Seinen, fordernder diesmal, leidenschaftlicher. Der Wolf antwortete auf seinen schwachen Protest nur mehr mit einem kehligen Grollen, während sich ein williger Körper an ihn drückte.

Jeglichen Widerstand aufgebend seufzte er leise und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, zärtlich, verlangend.

Und indem er die Umarmung vertiefte, schickte er, während sich seine Hände auf Entdeckungstour begaben, auch seinen Verstand auf Reisen. Denken konnte er morgen wieder... Heute wollte er nur genießen, mit allem, was er hatte, mit jeder Faser seines vor Verlangen bebenden Körpers. Triumphgeheul erschallte in seinem Inneren als der Wolf die Kontrolle übernahm und sein letztes bißchen Logik sich in einem wahren Feuerwerk von Gefühlen verabschiedete...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanft schien das erste Licht des Tages auf zwei eng aneinander geschmiegte Körper. Sonnenstrahlen liebkosten zwei gelöste Gesichter; das eine verzog sich jetzt zu einem zaghaften Lächeln. Wie lange er schon wach gelegen und gegrübelt hatte, wusste der Mann nicht, er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er den neben sich liegenden Körper, streichelte ihn mit seinen Blicken, immer wieder.

Irgendwann gestern Nacht hatte sie sich wieder verwandelt. Irgendwann gestern Nacht war aus dem Mann, der ihn einst abwies, wieder die Frau geworden, die ihm sein schönstes Geschenk machte. Irgendwann gestern Nacht hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht. Irgendwann gestern Nacht hatten sie genau da weitergemacht, wo sie vor ihrer erneuten Transformation aufgehört hatten...

Und irgendwann gestern Nacht war ihm klar geworden, dass dies hier genau das war, was er wollte.

The End

_A/N: That's it... Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Man sieht/liest sich hoffentlich mal..._

_#seufz# Ich wünschte sie würden mir gehören..._

_ACHTUNG SPOILERWARNUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I surely hadn't killed them off... JKR, that SUCKED!!!)_


End file.
